The Truth Of Freindship
by Mitsu Karaga
Summary: Two years ago TenTen set out for the lifestyle of living on the road to avoid the emotions she had pushed deep down but when she encounters a man at a local restaurant she realizes that friendship is the most precious thing in the world. Will she continue to travel or will she go home to the friends who were always there for her?


WARNING!

This is a buddy Fic done for a contest on DeviantART. There is no romance in this at all so if you are looking for a romantic Fic please look else where. This story is in the PG rating limit so please don't post any comments that are too lewd. And please don't write comments bashing TenShika because you have been warned this is a short one-shot buddy Fic done for a contest. This may not be my best work but that doesn't mean I didn't put heart and effort into this so please only constructive criticism. Also it is a possibility that I may add more content to the story after the contest is finished.

It was a Friday afternoon when TenTen was stuck in traffic honking the horn of her sky blue Volkswagen Beetle so the guy in front of her would move. The light was clearly green but the car in front wouldn't budge a bit, TenTen started to contemplate getting out of the car and ripping the person out of their car for a serious beat down but luckily the car in front started to move. TenTen stomped down hard on the ignition manoeuvring her way between the lanes. Eventually TenTen had to pull over to look at her map; she needed to take a right at the next turn off. Then she would have to drive for a few blocks before she reached the restaurant. TenTen turned the key and the radio immediately blasted Miley Cyrus's version of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, TenTen didn't mind this version but she preferred the original song by Cindi Lauper but that didn't stop her from singing along.

Once TenTen took the turn off the traffic seemed to clear up a lot. The closer she got the more excited TenTen became. The restaurant TenTen was going to was known as The Golden Lantern a very typical name for an oriental restaurant but they we're the best in the country, the restaurant was most famous for its Chi-In platter a dish they served for only seven days a year which was picked at random. Today was the first day and come hell or high water TenTen was going to try the Chi-In platter; the platter itself was made up of several different meals all done to perfection. The Chi-In platter changed each day but it was always the same seven platters which we're brought out. TenTen was going to book a room in the hotel across the street from the restaurant for the next seven days just so she could try all seven platters.

TenTen slowly drove along the road looking for the hotel and its car park, it took a few minutes but TenTen was able to find a parking space in a toll free parking lot. TenTen got out of the car and grabbed her purple duffel bag out of the back then put on her Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses. After locking the car TenTen darted across the car park and down the street to see a huge crowd of people outside the hotel. TenTen quickly passed those who were still undecided as to stay in the hotel or not to enter the slightly seedy looking hotel. TenTen walked up to the what I guess you would call a reception desk but it looked more like the counter of a bank with the protective glass. As TenTen approached the counter she saw a young woman with Blonde hair which was pulled back then done up in braids which were covered with beads, as she rang the bell the woman behind the counter turned around making her braids swing from side to side "What do you want?" TenTen was dumbfounded by this woman's rude tone of voice but she just ignored it and went on "I'd like a room please" The hotel receptionist rolled her eyes then checked what was on her computer "We have three rooms available. So how many people are with you? And how long will you be staying?" TenTen got out the card out of her wallet then put it on the desk "It's just me and I would like to stay for seven days" The Blonde moaned in frustration then fiddled around with the computer again. She swiped the card through the Eftpos machine then TenTen put in her password "I can't believe we get all the nutty over eating restaurant goers" TenTen was going to say something but then she realized it wasn't worth dignifying her statement with an answer "Any way welcome to the Yamanaka Hotel & Flower shop, we hope you have a pleasant stay and come recommend us to all your friends" TenTen almost giggled at the run down standard greeting they give you at any hotel then grabbed the room key out of the girls hand "By the way you may want to settle in your room first since the restaurant doesn't open until midday" TenTen nodded at the receptionist then looked at the clock on the wall to see it would be two hours before they opened so she decided to take the receptionist's advice and went up the stairs to her room.

Once TenTen opened the room door she flung her duffel onto the bed then walked over to the mirror to check herself out. TenTen saw the sweat all over her body; some parts of her clothes were actually sticking to her skin. TenTen decided it was best to take a shower before she went out to lunch; she opened her duffel bag to get out her towel along with the shampoo and conditioner. While she was at it TenTen pulled out her red side sleeve top with her denim mini shorts and her red peep-toe heels. After thoroughly washing the sweat from her body and hair then getting dressed TenTen sifted through her carry-on bag to find the special lanyard. The lanyard with its attached access card enabled TenTen to enjoy the seven days of fun which was the Chi-In platter; the restaurant organized it this way so there wouldn't be a problem with over booking. When TenTen got her lanyard in the mail a few months ago she was literally jumping out of her skin, it was another thing she got to cross off her "Things to experience in life" list which was TenTen's non-morbid version of a bucket list. It would be the sixth thing she got to cross off and the one she had most looked forward to so far. When TenTen looked at the clock she saw it was ten minutes until midday so she decided to high tail it to the restaurant.

…

TenTen was standing in line in the restaurant as the staff scanned the access card on the lanyards and tried to figure out where everyone was sitting. To make the seven days more special the restaurant was holding group activities each day and the first activity was a quiz day. The staff quickly got TenTen to her allocated seat on the fifth table then it was just a matter of time before everyone arrived. The fifth table had only had three of the ten seats filled, TenTen sat alone while the two others girls at the table chatted away. TenTen looked around to see half the restaurant full with people here for the seven day spectacle; it was during her dazed state of looking around the restaurant that someone was finally seated next to her. TenTen looked to her right to see the strange young man with his haired tied up in a high ponytail. TenTen's gaze drifted to the small yet thick leather bound book in his left hand, it looked like a diary but why would someone bring their diary out in the open like this? The young man realized TenTen was watching him and turned his head "May I help you?" His tone wasn't menacing like you would expect from that sentence, the tone was more like a retail assistant in the super market cheerful yet distant "Hi I'm TenTen and to be completely honest I was wondering why you would bring your diary out in the open" The young man was confused at first then he looked down at his book and smiled "It's not a diary it's a food journal. My friend is a culinary writer who was looking forward to doing a piece about the next seven days but he got sick and I got dragged into his mess" TenTen giggled at his annoyance of being here "You left out one thing. What's your name?" The young man looked off into the distance for a moment pondering if he should give her his name "It's Shikamaru" The laid back Shikamaru extended his hand and TenTen grasped it firmly "Nice to meet you Shikamaru" TenTen shook his hand with a firm grip.

TenTen looked around the room again to see during their conversation everyone had been seated at their allocated tables, it was a full house of people who'd come from all over the globe to experience this treat. There was also a veritable of whose who of the culinary world, a few famous chefs could be spotted from at table at the very back. TenTen also noticed that Shikamaru was not the only culinary journalist here of course he was probably one of a few that were filling in for some one else. TenTen also noticed that most of the customers had come in huge groups, it made TenTen feel guilty for not bringing any of her friends along. Shikamaru laid his head on the table as if he was about to fall asleep but his attention was caught by the object shining in his eye "Interesting looking necklace" With TenTen's permission Shikamaru lightly picked up the stone attached to the chain around her neck "A friend gave it to me hoping it would convince me to come back home" TenTen hung her head in sadness, gripping her phone with full force "So your home isn't pleasant?" Shikamaru decided not to dance around her comment "Actually it was very nice but I just don't know if I want to spend my entire life there. So for the past two years I've been travelling around the world doing things I've always wanted to do this event being one of them" At that moment TenTen couldn't help but see Naruto's smiling face when she left, he promised to drag her to Ichiraku as soon as she got back. TenTen still wasn't sure if she would be going home back to Konoha at all, going home meant she had to tackle the emotions that came with her boyfriend choosing his grand standing with a family he doesn't like over her. Here on the open road she couldn't avoid all that but TenTen knew it couldn't last forever especially with memories of people like Naruto pulling at her heart strings making her feel all the more guilty. TenTen pushed that entire mess aside once the restaurant gong rang and the waitress's and waiters started to bring out the Chi-In platter in prestigious silver crockery with matching silver cutlery.

The fifth table was served last which was when a spotlight shined on a stage where a tiny girl with black hair done up in two buns either side of her head was standing in front of a microphone "Welcome admiring quests, food critics and established chefs alike. I am Matsu Kigorie youngest daughter of Ito Kigorie the owner and head chef here at The Golden Lantern" The small girl kept picking at her clothes nervously sort of like a girl TenTen's remembered from high school named Hinata "We hope you enjoy your meal and now to begin the trivia session. You'll all notice a piece of paper in the middle of each table; please turn it over to see what is written on the other side. Today we have prepared a total of forty two questions each which a possible four answers; it will be up to each table to decide which of the four options they feel is correct. At the end of the night the winning table will be invited to a free course on how to make the restaurant's specialty Lobster bisque with dried white fungus" TenTen was excited by the possibility of the cooking lesson but to be honest prize or no TenTen would be competing to win because she was a competitive person "I wonder how they get that to work?" TenTen's focused turned to Shikamaru who was now sitting up eating some of his meal "Get what to work?" Shikamaru put down his fork for to look at TenTen while she also ate some of her meal "Lobster bisque with dried white fungus. Some ingredients no matter what you do to them just don't work together so I wonder how they do it" Shikamaru went back to eating his meal while TenTen thought on the wonderful world of culinary science.

…

The night's fun had ended an hour ago at which point TenTen chatted with Shikamaru for a few minutes before he said he had to get back to his hotel room. Shikamaru gave her his mobile number which had TenTen confused more than before; TenTen hadn't been around friends for so long that she had forgotten what it was like to have one. TenTen felt exceedingly guilty knowing that the lifestyle she had chosen might not enable contact with him after all it had made her ignore all her friends back home. Maybe it was time to stop running away but to go home would mean giving up the freedom she had acquired on the open road. It was all frustrating TenTen and giving her a serious migraine. TenTen got a few Nurofen tablets out of the pack in her duffel bag and swallowed them down with a glass of orange juice she then crawled under the covers of the hotel bed and tried to go to sleep. It would be another confusing day tomorrow and for once TenTen didn't mind.

…

It was seven twenty four on Monday morning when TenTen was awoken by the sound of her mobile ringing, TenTen groggily answered her phone hoping who ever it was would be quick "Hello this is TenTen" It took a few moments before a reply came through the other end "Hey it's Shikamaru I was wondering if you wanted to a tour of the town before the fourth day at the restaurant started?" TenTen was befuddled mostly because she was but also because Shikamaru was extending this offer. TenTen said the first answer which came to mind "Sure I'd love to. Can you meet me at the Yamanaka hotel?" A slight chuckle came from the other end and TenTen wondered what was going on "Sure but I feel sorry for you having to deal with Ino" TenTen tried to re-call who Ino was then she remembered the surly receptionist with the Blonde hair "So I'll be meet you in half an hour" TenTen looked at the clock and nodded her head even though Shikamaru couldn't see her "Sure" They both hung up then TenTen got up and into the shower.

After picking TenTen up Shikamaru suggested they start the tour by getting ice-cream at the local parlour. It sounded like a good plan so they took TenTen's buggy at Shikamaru's direction across town to taste the sweet flavour of solidified dairy. The line in the ice-cream parlour was long which meant both their feet were starting to ache "I say we should play a game or rock, paper, scissors to see who stays in line while the other grabs a seat" TenTen sighed at his obvious tactic to make her become so frustrated that she ends up telling him to go find a seat while she stays in line, well she wasn't going to fall for it "Don't you mean rock, paper, scissors, lizard Spock? Look I've got a coin why don't we just flip for it. I call tails" Shikamaru nodded then flipped the coin TenTen got out of her vest pocket. Shikamaru lifted his palm and groaned with frustration at the flipped tail of the coin while TenTen jumped up and down in victory then scouted out a seat "Oh by the way I want a waffle cone with three big scoops one of which is rainbow, another being chocolate mud and the third being cookies and cream" TenTen smirked at the lazy genius then victoriously glided over to a booth seat by the window. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head as the line got shorter when a group of young high school girls just dropped off the front of the line and sat at the table behind TenTen.

TenTen eyed Shikamaru sceptically as he brought back her ice-cream with a mischievous smirk plastered across his pale face "Why do you look so smug?" TenTen was now starting to think of ways to throw the girl behind her in front of Shikamaru as a distraction while she escaped this unknown yet mysteriously delightful hell "Well since I had to go through the torture of standing in line I only thought it fair to torture you with questions about your life" TenTen nodded her head in agreement while she kept her little escape plan stored in her mind in case of emergency "I'd start with why you ran from home in the guise of life experience" Shikamaru was brutally honest which TenTen liked because it meant she couldn't offend him with what she would say and vice versa "During high school I only had one boyfriend who after graduation proposed but after a year he broke it off because his uncle who he rarely listens to and doesn't like that much told him to" TenTen stared down at her ice-cream then took a deep breath in preparation to continue her speech "Like any nineteen year old girl who had been dumped I retreated to my room for months on end listening to sappy break-up music while my room mates tried to cheer me up. Eventually Sakura got sick of my self pity party and started with the tough love which worked for a while but I just couldn't escape the fact I wasn't happy. It was then my ex-fiancé Neji decided to bring back a box with all the stuff I ever gave him which luckily for me contained a lottery ticket which was unclaimed" TenTen stared out the window with a smile lighting up her perfectly symmetric face "The cruel bastard unwittingly gave me the jackpot ticket, I won fifteen million and decided to travel the world in an attempt to have a new start but as you said I was just running away. It didn't take long for my emotions to become numb but I still travelled knowing it was the problem because I was afraid to face my friends. I've really been thinking about them a lot lately especially Naruto who gave me this necklace I'm wearing; I've going to give it back to him soon but weather that is in person or through the mail is still undecided" TenTen looked at Shikamaru but for the life of her couldn't tell what he was thinking "People usually say something after confessing something like that" Shikamaru took a bite of his ice-cream then swallowed leaving TenTen in anticipation "I'm sorry that's it. Just a generic story about a boy who dumped you, nothing else!" TenTen's jaw dropped to the table in shock, he smiled almost evilly for a second which TenTen saw and playfully tried to stab him with a spoon for it.

After a five minute daring battle where spoons were used as swords Shikamaru looked at his watch then sighed "I've got to get back to my hotel room and get prepared for today's special at the restaurant" TenTen looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was only half an hour until the restaurant opened. Shikamaru put down a few small notes to cover his half of the bill while TenTen sat in her seat wondering what to do, drive straight to the restaurant or go to her room at the hotel and change first? TenTen loosened her arms so they wouldn't get numb from resting on the table too long, while doing this she hit the girl sitting behind her on the back of the head "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you" The girl rubbed her head where it was hit then turned to face TenTen "It's okay these things usually happen to me" The girl got out of her seat and stood in front of the table so TenTen could see her clearly. TenTen recognised the girl but just couldn't place her "I'm really sorry for injuring you but I have to be going now so I'm not late for today's special at The Golden Lantern" The girl's face was stricken with panic, she looked at the clock on the wall and almost went into a fit "Father is going to kill me!" The girl paced back in forth while hyperventilating "Do you need a lift to the restaurant too?" The girl stopped in her tracks then looked directly at TenTen "Yes my name is Matsu Kigorie, I'm supposed to be hosting the event for my father" TenTen suddenly remembered her as the girl on stage at Friday's event. TenTen put down a few bills to cover the rest of the bill left on the table then she and Matsu raced out to the car park.

TenTen drove defensively as they raced against the clock to get to the restaurant on time. TenTen turned on the radio which played Ke$ha's new song Die Young which suited her mood perfectly as she narrowly avoided a red light "Aren't you afraid of getting caught by the police?" Matsu tried to catch her breath as TenTen took a sharp right turn on to the street which leads off to the restaurant "Nah it would be a first offense which would likely just get me a fine which I can pay off" Matsu still looked worried at TenTen pressed harder on the gas peddle. They finally drove on to the street the restaurant was on with fifteen minutes to spare so while Matsu struggled out of the tangled up seat belt TenTen was thinking if she should change her outfit or just fix her hair and grab a few things from the room? TenTen decided on the latter as she strolled across the street.

…

The seven day feast which was The Golden Lantern's Chi-In platter was over and TenTen was packing her duffel bag for her next adventure. TenTen had spent the past seven days mulling over her life and decided what she was going to do, she would do one last thing on her list then she would return home to the friends she once knew and to the house she shared with her room mates. TenTen had been avoiding her emotions for a while but now she was going to face them head on. TenTen only had one more thing to do before setting off, she got out her phone and it set it up for a video message. TenTen always left a video message for her former room mates just so someone would know where she was but this time was different. The screen loaded then a beep sounded which meant TenTen was able to record now "Hey Naruto, Sakura I hope you've had a good two years and that you left my room the way it was. Anyway I'm leaving for Australia for a couple of weeks then I'm coming home. So you guys better be ready for me otherwise you might incur my wrath. See you when I get there" TenTen hung-up the video message then put the phone into her pant pocket. So now she was running down the stairs and out the door while waving to Ino Yamanaka the receptionist for the hotel. TenTen ran in leaps and bounds as her golden chang-sen with a sewn in white thread pattern of a dragon blew around in the wind, her reliable buggy was there waiting for her as she entered the car park. First TenTen had to drop her car off at the docks so it could be shipped over seas so it would be waiting for her once she got off the plane, next she had to catch a taxi from the docks to the airport so she could catch her flight. Once TenTen got inside her car she adjusted the rear-view mirror then turned the key. This was going to be her last adventure on the open road and she was going to enjoy every last second of it.

After dropping off her precious car at the docks where it would be transported by boat to Australia TenTen immediately got a taxi to the air port. So now TenTen was standing in line at the ticket counter waiting for the line to move much like the other day at the ice-cream parlour. TenTen looked down at the brochure in her hand which explained the joyful experience of climbing to the top of the Sydney Harbour Bridge and trekking to the other side, it was something TenTen had always thought about doing but even when she won the lottery money she didn't even think about it. TenTen put the brochure back into her duffel where she felt a strange package, TenTen grabbed the package which was wrapped in brown wrapping paper and tied with string which held down a small rectangular shaped piece of white paper that had TenTen written on the front. TenTen turned over the piece of paper to see the small yet neat hand writing "Something to remember us by" That's what it said. TenTen unwrapped the package which contained a red picture frame with the word friends on top in gold, the frame itself contained a picture of TenTen, Shikamaru and Matsu together during the last night of the special feast. TenTen smiled then put the picture back in her duffel with the rest of her stuff. TenTen had some good memories over the past seven days which she wouldn't change for anything and now she was set for her next adventure.

…The End…


End file.
